Soldier Shawn
by detectiveconanfreak01
Summary: No one knew about Shawn's past. He was a soldier. A really good on infarct. Now that his team needs his help, he has to deal with the consequences for not telling anyone.
1. Chapter 1

"Shawn we got called to the chiefs office to work on a case," Gus said getting up from his chair and grabbing his jacket.

"Finally we get a case! I thought I would die from boredom!" Shawn said getting up and going towards the blueberry.

In the Chiefs Office

"We have gotten information that the soldiers from Iraq wanted to come and meet our psychic Shawn Spencer," Chief said. Nobody saw that Shawn's face went pale.

"What! I think you heard it wrong Chief if they wanted to come and see someone it would be me," Lassiter said pointing at himself. The chief glared at Lassiter. For the first time she saw that Shawn was really pale.

"Are you ok Shawn?" The chief asked. She was getting nervous. She never saw the Psychic so still ever. The rest saw that too. Shawn was getting paler and paler by the second if that was even possible.

"Um... Chief I think I don't have time Chief. Gus and I were about to go ….um... to eat chickens wings at KFC," Shawn said nervously and walking fast down the hall.

"Wait Shawn. This is the only day they ….." Chief never could even finish her sentence because by then the soldiers came in.

"Shawn is that really you!" said one soldier

Shawn froze in his step, "Hey Jacob"

"It is you Shawn!" Jacob said running to Shawn to give him a hug with the rest of the team running to him.

"Excuse me," the Chief yelled, "Do you and Shawn have a connection?"

"A connection!" Jacob said, "We are like brothers. He is my boss." That stunned everyone in the station. Shawn was a soldier in the military? How was that even possible. He is so.. so immature. Shawn must have know what they were thinking because he chuckled, " I know what you guys are thinking. Me a soldier? How is that even possible. I'm so immature right? Well it was true. We could talk more about this in the Chief's office," With that Shawn Gus Lassiter Juliet Karen and the five soldiers. When everything was shut everyone was looking at Shaw but Lassiter was the first one to speak.

"What the hell! Shawn could barely handle things seriously he couldn't even be a soldier!" It was like Lassiter was the enemy. The five soldiers turned on him.

Jacob came first, "You have no right to say that! You can't even do any better!"

" Of course I ca..." Lassiter was disrupted by this girl the only girl on the team.

"Don't you dare say you can. You can't beat him at anything! He's even handsomer than you!" Kelly yelled at him. Everybody in the room chuckled except the soldiers and Lassiter.

"No for your information I look much better than Shawn!" Lassiter said wanting to punch all of them.

"Yah for a grandmother!" Hanson criticized Lassiter.

"Now Now no need to be a chicken in a coop Lassie and you guys could stop being so mean," Shawn said trying to make the tension leave.

"Mean!" Thompson said before Simon could. Shawn thought they were a really good team. They even took turns talking. "We alway checked up on you and saw Detective Lassiter here yelling and criticizing you. You are the boss of this whole department!"

"Yah,"Simon chimed in, "They should be the one listening to you. You are much better than them!" Gus Lassiter Juliet Karen were shocked at that!

"What do you mean?" Chief Vick said.

"Wait you didn't know that?" Kelly said. Juliet was getting really mad by now. Who does this girl think she is calling her boyfriend handsome (Even though he was) and defending him. It was her job. Even though she is not doing a good job she's not like his girlfriend or anything... or is he.

"Shawn is Sergeant First Class" Everyone was stunned.

Juliet POV

I can't believe it! Everyone had to listen to Shawn! I didn't know what to think. My boyfriend lied to me about being a psychic. Even though I forgave him this was too much. He never thought of telling me this and I am his girlfriend. We are going to have a long talk.

Gus POV

Shawn was in the military! He never told me that and I was his best friend! I get why he wouldn't tell Juliet, but he known me since we were five. I am going to kill him for this.

Chief POV

I should've known that the kid was going to follow his father footsteps. I should've seen this coming. Now I have to call Henry and yell his that his kid was once in the military and he didn't know. I, like always, have to clean up his mess.

Lassiter POV

It hit me like a truck. Shawn Spencer was my boss. My bosses boss. I couldn't even believe it. I had to listen to that immature jerk. I still haven't even slug him for dating my partner. This was my worst nightmare come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry my computer glitched here is the chapter

* * *

"Nice job i was supposed to keep it a secret" Shawn said frustrated, "I can't believe that you guys tracked me down!"

"What! We were trying to get you back that's all" Jacob said.

Shawn sighed, "I'm sure that you are rank corporal of the team am I right?" Jacob nodded. Shawn took a deep breath, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LISTEN TO THEM IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO TAKE CHARGE NOT BE LIKE THE OTHERS!" Shawn yelled at them in one breath. They cringed.

"But Shawn I never wanted to handle them. You know how hard it is to train them and still be in a war you know that." Jacob sighed

"Well thats not all about that either" Shawn head snapped up on what Hanson was about to say his eyes narrowed at him, "Well we want to recruit you back to the military." Hanson said fidgeting.A million things was going in Shawn's head. One shawn would love to go back to the military but he also like things here. Two his girlfriend would be crushed if she isn't already.

Shawn shook his head, "I would love to but I like it down here."

"We really need you Shawn. There's a big war going on and we would really like your help," Kelly said getting into Shawn's personal space. Shawn didn't flinch away. When he was still in the military Kelly would do that all the time with everybody when she was mad serious or begging. Shawn guest the later one. What Shawn didn't see was that Juliet was getting really mad. Lots of thing was going through Juliet's mind. It was something like I wonder if i could shot her and say it was a accident. She did the only thing she thought of. She pushed her way in front of Shawn. Shawn saw that and forgot that Juliet didn't know how close he and his team were. Kelly had no idea why Juliet was getting so close to her.

"um... detective o'hara is something wrong?" Kelly said.

"Yes something's very wrong. Stop flirting with my boyfriend. K. He is mine."

Everybody was surprised with Juliets outburst. Mostly Shawn. He never saw Juliet jealous. He always thought that Juliet was just taking pity of him and never really liked him. Even though it was weird, he kind of liked it.

Kelly was suprised, "Me flirting with Shawn?" All of a sudden the soldiers including Shawn burst out laughing. Juliet Gus Lassiter and Chief Vick didn't know what was so funny.

Simon was the first one to speak, "Sorry! Kelly always does that to everybody when she's mad serious or begging. In this case she's begging for Shawn to come back," Simon cleared his throat, "In fact every body is begging for you to come back. Everything is so boring without you." Shawn sighed, "Where are we going?" Shawn said. All the soldiers grin while Gus and Juliet eyes went big.

"Are you going back to boot camp," Thompson said jokingly.

"NO!"Gus and Juliet said and they looked at each other.

"NO!"Gus and Juliet said and they looked at each other.

"You can't go Shawn. You just can't leave me alone. I'm your girlfriend you can't leave me," Juliet said also crying. Shawn wrapped his hand over her and hugged her tightly.

"Jules I'm not going to leave you. I'm just going for a bit. You know like you. Serving for the people here."

"Fine when are you leaving?" Juliet said. She knew that she couldn't convince him so she will just make a plan and drug him.


End file.
